Apartment
by Ita-Nyan
Summary: When Alfred, a 16 years old student moved into his new apartment next to his Art School, he met a colorful group of students who called themselves the '8th floor kids'. But there's that one kid with huge eyebrows who seems to despise his presence there...


**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

I heaved the crates into the empty apartment room. I dropped it onto the floor; the contents inside clattered loudly as they tumbled and crashed against each other. Sighing contently, I closed the door and stared around my new home. The empty apartment was very simple, with white painted walls and simple wooden floor. The windows opened to the quiet street below, with a clear view of the park just across the building.

Oh, my name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones to be precise. I'm fifteen years old, although in a few months I'll be sixteen anyway. I was attending a junior high in another town before, but then I moved into this quiet town to attend Hetalia Academy of Arts and Literature. My parents were dead a long time ago, when I was still very little. So, I've been living under the custody of my Aunt for about… eleven years or so.

Anyway, in order to live here my dear Aunt had paid the rent for this apartment for me. It was located next to my new school, so although it was an apartment it could also be considered as a dormitory for the kids who went to school there.

As I explored my new apartment, suddenly someone was knocking on the door. "Alfred Jones?" A voice called.

"Yeah! Be there in a sec…" I shouted back as I ran to the door. Just as I reached the door, I wrenched the door open, startling whoever was standing in front of my apartment door. "Hi! Wuzzup?" I boomed as I panted slightly.

In front of my door, stood a timid long haired girl with some flowers pinned on her hair. A long strand of hair stuck awkwardly from her tidy combed bangs. "Umm… A- Alfred… Jones..?" She asked timidly.

"That's me!" I replied happily.

"The new… student? Just moved in..?"

"Yup! What's wrong?" I grinned.

"Here's your ID card. You need this so that the apartment owner knows that you're a student," She handed me a card quite similar to a credit card; accept that this one had a photo of me with my name and my signature on it.

"Thanks! And you are..?" I asked her as I examined the card she gave me.

"I'm Shao Mey, 10th grade. We're in the same year," She smiled timidly, playing with the sleeves of her pink dress. At least, I thought what she wore was a dress.

"Oh, really? That's great! I'm Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet you!" I grinned and shook her hand vigorously.

Her cheek blushed visibly, and she looked slightly awkward. Suddenly, a black haired guy appeared from the end of the corridor. "Ah, Mey! You gave the new student his ID card already?" He asked politely.

She immediately shook my hand off and replied, "Y- Yes, Kiku-san!" Her cheeks were blushing even harder that her face started to look like a ripe tomato.

"Oh, is that him?" The guy called Kiku approached us. He had jet black hair, deep brown eyes, and a Japanese feature on his face. "My name's Kiku Honda. Nice to meet you, Alfred-san," He smiled politely.

"Yeah! I'm Alfred, nice to meetcha too!" I grinned. "You're on 10th grade too?"

"Yes, I am. I'm in Visual Arts major. You?" Kiku smiled politely.

"Me..? I'm…"

Suddenly, Mey cut across my sentence, "I'm sorry, Kiku-san, Alfred-san, I gotta go now. I think Berwald-sensei is looking for me…"

"Ah, yes. I'll meet you later?" Kiku replied, his tone unexpectedly tender.

"Sure!" Mey smiled and she gave a peck on his cheek. Kiku's cheeks immediately burned red, as if Mey had just lit them on fire. Chuckling, Mey walked away, reciting some gibberish stuff about her unfinished essays.

"You two are like, dating or what?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"In a relationship would be the proper phrase for it," Kiku cleared his throat; his cheeks were still tinted with red blush. "So, Alfred-kun. Have you met anyone else in this floor aside from me and Mey?"

"Nah, just you two. Why?"

"You should meet them. I'll introduce you," Kiku offered. He added to himself, "Or Wang will get whiny again like the last time…"

"Oh, sure! That would be great!" I grinned excitedly. "Come on!"

As we walked, we chatted about the school. It turns out that we fellow 10th graders were attending both Compulsory Programs and Majors Programs in the school. "From 8 am to 12 pm, we take on Compulsory Programs, and after lunch to 4 pm we take on Majors Programs," Kiku explained as we walked. "Once you're an 11th grader though, you're only taking Majors Program."

"How many Majors can we take?" I asked curiously.

"You can take up to three, but most students just take one or two. Well, unless him of course…" Kiku replied, smiling slightly as he said the last sentence.

"Who..?"

"You'll meet him later. He's the Head of the Student Committee, and he's also a 10th grader," Kiku smiled as he explained. "He's also living on this floor."

"Wow, he actually took three majors?" My eyes bulged slightly. _What kind of human could possibly do that?_

"Yes. We who only have two majors usually got home at 4 or 5 pm, but he usually got back home at 8 or 9 pm," Kiku stated with concern. "He's a really diligent and talented student, and not to mention a little bit…"

"What..?"

"Well…"

"Ah, Kiku!" Suddenly a voice called. The owner of the voice suddenly popped out of the nearest room. He had long black hair that was tied neatly. "Is that the new guy there?" He asked with excitement.

"Oh, Wang! Yes, he is," Kiku replied, turning his head to face the long haired guy.

"Ah, Kiku, ve~" Another voice floated, followed by a light brown haired guy who were prancing along from the end of the corridor. "The new kid's here? Wang, we should introduce ourselves!"

"Oh, please not again… He had just arrived…" Kiku tried to talk to them, a note of exasperation on his voice.

"Aww, come on, Kiku~! It's not every day we get new kids! We should make him part of us!" The brown haired guy sang, and the long haired guy nodded enthusiastically.

Kiku sighed and turned to me instead. "Alfred-kun, these two are Wang Yao and Feliciano Vargas. Both are 10th graders," He introduced me to them.

"So, you're Alfred, aru?" the long haired guy stared at me excitedly. "I'm Wang Yao, aru. Just call me Wang!"

"And I'm Feliciano, ve~!" the other one grinned almost ecstatically. "Nice to meet you, heraherahera…"

I decided that these weird ways of talking must be some kind of a trend in this apartment. "I'm Alfred! Nice to meetcha too!" I grinned at them, deciding to just ignore their way of talking and just talk normally.

"Welcome, aru! Did you know something, Alfred?" Wang suddenly whispered with an air of conspiracy.

"What, what?" I whispered with excitement.

"Oh, not again…" Kiku sighed exasperatedly.

"WE ARE THE '8TH FLOOR KIDS'!" Wang shouted vigorously, pulling Kiku and Feliciano's hands up. "And now you're part of us too!"

"What is that?" I asked excitedly. "Is that some kind of a hero organization? To fight enemies and robots and villains?"

"Alfred-kun..?" Kiku stared at me incredulously.

See, I have this obsession with heroes ever since I was little. Even until now, I'm still obsessed with them. Of course, I'm a hero myself, but nobody ever seemed to recognize the hero potentials in me.

"Well, you can say that we are! We did awesome things together! Everybody who lived in this floor are part of this, so you should join us, ve~" Feliciano said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Well, I thought they were, since his eyes were squinted as he grinned.

"Really! I can join?" I yelled in amazement. I didn't realize that my voice had grown louder and louder when suddenly the door to one of the room at the end of the corridor banged open. Kiku, Wang, and Feliciano froze immediately.

"What the _hell _are you guys yelling for..?" A hoarse voice floated from the open door.

"Ah, Arthur… We were just…" Wang stuttered nervously, backing off and hiding behind Kiku.

"This is fucking 10 in the morning, and today is Sunday. Don't you guys understand that I'm TRYING TO SLEEP HERE?" The voice raised an octave higher as anger coloured his tone.

"We're sorry, Arthur-kun. We were just introducing ourselves to the new student," Kiku said hastily.

Suddenly, a blond guy walked out from the opened door. His choppy blond hair was messed up, and he wore black ratty t-shirt and a pair of loose gray sweatpants. He yawned hugely and suddenly he looked straight at me. His eyes were a startling colour of grassy green, like a pair of emerald orbs, piercing and mesmerizing at the same time. "You're Alfred F. Jones?" He barked at me.

"Y- Yes..?" I cowered slightly upon his icy glare.

"Huh. So you're the new guy," He scoffed. "Kiku, take care of him, okay?"

Kiku nodded calmly. "Wang, Feliciano, I will _not _tolerate this raucous nonsense anymore. Be tolerant, will you?" The blond continued. He sighed exasperatedly as he yawned once more, and then he returned to his room. As the door closed behind him, Kiku sighed sadly.

"Who _is _that guy?" I whispered furiously at him.

"He's Arthur Kirkland, Alfred. Head of the Student Committee and the only student in 10th grade that's able to took three majors in a row."

* * *

**A/N: So, this is my first fic! Tell me what you think about it, please! :D**


End file.
